The present invention relates to a smoking pipe construction having an integral, internal storage chamber and which also provides cooler smoking.
The provision of pipes with storage chambers for tobacco is well known but their constructions have generally been bulky and complicated as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,213,021, 2,402,914 and 2,156,171. The need for a simple, compact pipe with a storage chamber has not been met by the prior art.
Pipes, usually made of wood, are formed in two or more parts in which adhesives used for their assemblage may provide an undesirable taste.
Accordingly it is the principal object of this invention to provide a smoking pipe with a simple, integral, convenient storage chamber.
Another object of this invention is to provide a construction for modulating the air mixture for a cooler smoke.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a unitary, integral pipe made from a single block of wood.
A still further object of this invention is a method of drilling and routing smoking and storage passages for a pipe from a single block of wood.